MHA: Living Weapon
by TheNeoNightmare
Summary: (OC x Todoroki) Labs, torture, quirk phobias, and gay. I'm not good with summaries so I'm keeping it simple - PTSD and gay shit run wild in this.
1. WARNINGS (IMPORTANT)

So  
Before the story gets started, I wanted to say a few things.  
Mainly some warnings about the story  
Uhm  
1\. The first few chapters have a few small continuity errors, I'm currently working on fixing them.  
2\. THIS STORY IS EXTREMELY GAY! Turn away if you aren't into that shit  
3\. I'm not the only one writing this story, my best friend writes most of the canon characters.  
4\. The main character of this is an OC  
5\. There may or may not be yaoi smut near the end, haven't decided yet.  
6\. There are background pairings along with the main one, most of those are also gay/lesbian  
(I don't know why #6 is a warning but IDGAF)  
7\. Cussing. (Looking at you , Bakugou)  
8\. OOC Characters (For you newbies that don't understand what OOC means, it's basically canon characters acting differently than they do in the show)

This story mainly follows the anime timeline up to the USJ attack, where it splits off (kinda).

With that out of the way, time for the story!


	2. CH1 - 'Pyro'

Subject 07294-Ω

Quirk: Oblivion

Status: Mentally unstable, but logical & still in control of actions.

Lab: Epsilon

Defects: PTSD, pyromania, quirkphobia

Expected lifespan: 100+ years

Gender: Male

"What is that?" Toshinori asked.

"The only known information on the mystery kid in Recovery Girl's office." Aizawa replied, scanning over the damaged paper again. "It was in his bag."

"Can I see it?" Toshinori said, reading it when Aizawa handed him the paper. "He must of had it rough. Hmmm… How old is he?"

"15."

"Let's have him in class 1-A then."

'Wait, what? We know next to nothing about him! We would also only be able to have 19 slots instead of the usual 20!" Aizawa argued.

"So? Did you see that scar? If we let him go, we could be letting loose a powerful potential villain!" Toshinori replied. "You read the paper! Without help, he's already got the characteristics to become one!"

"I hate it when you're right."

"Haha, no you don't. I'm gonna go check if he's waking up yet."

"Hnnngg… W-Where…?" The boy muttered, his dull orange eyes fluttering open. He looked around the room. It looked similar to Epsilon, but with a minimalist pink design painted on the wall. The door to his left opened, revealing an older, thin, lanky man with wild blond hair, & a short elderly women with some sort of pink & white hero costume on.

"Ah, so you're finally awake." The man said, walking up to the bed. "How are you feeling?"

"G-Good. If I may ask, who are you you, and where am I?" The boy asked.

"Who am I? I am-" *enters buff form* "ALL MIGHT!"

"Holy crap! W-Well, I guess I'm not in Epsilon anymore…"

"Hmm… May I ask what your name is?" All Might asked.

"I… Don't have one… I've been 07294-Ω my entire life…" The boy replied, sadness in his eyes.

"Well that won't do! Hmm.. I'll call you Pyro for now, is that good?" All Might said.

"Uhh… That's good. Better than a number I guess." 'Pyro' giggled.

Over the course of that afternoon, All Might explained where 'Pyro' was, gave him a tour of the school, and the plan for the boy to be in class 1-A. In turn, 'Pyro' explained his past, his quirk, his PTSD & quirkphobia, etc

"So your quirk was originally multiple other quirks, and they combined into one super quirk?" All Might asked.

"Yes. The quirks that I know were given to me are Inferno, Deletion, Satan-Soul, Blitz, Quirk Cancel, and Rage Power, which combined into Oblivion." 'Pyro' explained. "I've been told that I'm the ultimate living weapon."

"Well, would you like to prove that wrong?"

"Prove what wrong?"

"Prove that you aren't just a living weapon. That you're a human being not made to just be toyed with and thrown out when your use runs out." All Might replied.

"That's what I was trying to prove when I ran. Barely got away with my life. The labs set up their defenses based around the people inside. Epsilon has a cannon that fires a ray that can evaporate every fiber of my being in seconds, which is one of the only two ways to kill me in a fight."

"Hmm. Is that even legal?"

"Take a guess."

"That's odd. And if you've been there since you were born, that means it's been going on for at least 15 years. How has no one caught them yet?" All Might asked.

"Because of the damn cannon. No defense quirk's gonna save you from that."

"Oh."

"Oh, I was meaning to ask you. Where will I be staying since I kinda don't have anywhere to live…"

"The school has dorms. I already had on arranged for you, with a catalog for some decoration and stuff since you have no belongings. The clothing problem however…"

"I already have that taken care of. I make my clothing out of fire. Don't have to change or anything. Just a snap of my fingers and I'm in a new outfit." 'Pyro' explained.

"That's pretty cool! Well, if you head over to your dorm room (which has been marked for you), I'll have dinner over to you in a few minutes."

"Okay! Thanks for everything!"

"One last thing. Tomorrow you'll be meeting two of your classmates, Todoroki Shouto and Momo Yaoyorozu." All Might said, before taking off.

"Okay then."


	3. CH2 - Half-and-Half

Todoroki stood outside the campus, stretching. He bent down to his toes, grunting a small bit. Coming back up, he looked up into the sky, plopping down into the grass.

There was a word for how he felt, but he couldn't bring himself to find it, for the moment. He didn't want to ruin whatever this was.

There were suddenly footsteps around him, and he startled, spinning around to look for someone. . Momo stood beside him.

"Jesus, calm down, half and half." Her voice was calm as she spoke to him, and he could tell by the peak of excitement in her voice that she had news for him. "We have a new student transferring into our class, and apparently, it's our job to make him feel at home or something."

Todoroki cocked his head in confusion. Of everyone in their class, why them? Iida and Ochako would have been better than the two of them. "How are we supposed to do that? And why did they pick us?" Momo only shrugged.

"I just wanted to let you know that. I'll let

you go back to bei-" Out of nowhere, there was a large and unfortunately familiar man behind them, along with a smaller boy that neither of them could recognize. Todoroki startled, rolling back from the shock and ending up on his back in the grass.

"Uhm, All Might, did you really have to land like that. I was going faster than the speed of sound, you could of severely injured me!" The boy exclaimed, smirking.

"You've already showed me the regenerative part of your quirk, so you can't fool me. Plus your poker face seriously needs some work." All Might replied, laughing.

"Damn it…."

"I suppose you are the boy transferring into our class. My name is Todoroki Shoto. This is Momo Yaoyorozu." Todoroki introduced. He looked the other boy up and down."Got a name, kid?" he asked, holding out his hand.

"Uh… Not really?"

Looking over the other boy one more time (admittedly with a blush on his face (cause we're making this gay)), Todoroki gave him a smile. "Rowan Dario."

"*flustered noises*" Rowan squealed, blushing like an idiot.

Todoroki smiled at the blush on the other boy's cheeks. "That's your name now. Welcome to UA High School. You'll do great here. How about you and I meet for lunch so we can discuss what you'll need for your classes and such?"

"U-Uh sure!" Rowan replied, still only smirked in return, giving the signing off signal to All Might, Momo, and Rowan before walking off back towards the campus. Lunch was an hour away, so he had a bit of time to talk with Bakugo and Midoriya before it began.

"H-He's so cool!" Rowan exclaimed, his eyes practically sparkling.

Momo smiled at the boy. "He's, like, the coolest kid in school aside from a kid named Deku. He's stoic and calm, but can lose his temper when someone threatens what he loves and his friends," she told him, beginning to walk off. "I gotta take my leave now. Cya Rowan," and she walked off as well, leaving Rowan by himself with All Might.

"Sooo…. Are you… Uh…"

"I'm bi. Scratch that, I'm definitely gay." Rowan said, with a small blush still on his cheeks.

Deku's eyes bulged out of his skull as Todoroki told them what happened. "A new student and potential love interest for Todo? Well isn't that awesome, Kacchan?" Deku asked, shaking his boyfriend's shoulder violently. The blonde haired lad only sighed, taking his smaller boyfriend's hands off of his shoulders.

"It's almost lunch time. Shouldn't you be meetin' the kid for lunch?" Bakugo asked him, and Todoroki looked at the clock.

"Shit, I'm late. I'll catch you guys later!"

Todoroki went bag to his desk, grabbed his bag, and sprinted down the hallway towards the cafe. He knew Rowan would be utterly confused on what to do, and he figured he would be standing outside the door nervously.

He was correct.

"O-Oh! Uh, hi!" Rowan said, waving to the half-and-half student. True to Todoroki's prediction, Rowan was standing against the wall, twilding with his thumbs silently as he was waiting for the other boy. He actually looked really cute.

Todoroki smiled. "Come on. I've been here long enough to know how to get the best of the best, and the right table if you wanna be alone, which I am most days, or I'll sit with Bakugo, Deku, Ochako, and Iida. You'll meet them later."

"Okie!"

The half-and-half boy led Rowan through the lunch line, guiding him on what to ask for and what to say, and then led him to his favorite two person booth in the very corner of the cafe. He sat down on one end, motioning for Rowan to do the same.

"They have so much food here! Way more than the la-" Rowan cut himself off, eyes going wide. Todoroki's eyes focused on Rowan, concerned.

"Ro? Is there something wrong?"

"Oh, heheh, no, nothing wrong with me!" Rowan said, laughing nervously.

Todoroki raised an eyebrow. He knew that tone. Bakugo gave it to him a lot when he asked about his nightmares. There was

something wrong. "Spill, kid."

"I-It's nothing! I swear!" Rowan said, getting more and more nervous. Todoroki still didn't trust it, and he gave Rowan a knowing look.

"*flustered nervous noises*" Rowan squealed.

Todoroki sighed, giving Rowan a tired smile. "Come over after school tomorrow. We can discuss in a quiet place where there is no chance for anyone to hear or interfere, yes?"

"O-okay…." Rowan muttered, looking down.

Todoroki didn't say anything until the bell rang for their next class. "I'll see you tomorrow, Rowan. Yell if you need me anytime today. I have a classmate who can pick up on it. He's in all my classes," Todoroki announced, planting a kiss on Rowan's head and walked off with he signing off signal, a blush burning deeply on his face.

Rowan just sat there for a second, his blush growing more and more, before he squealed, though making sure no one heard him.

Rowan was walking down the hall, about midway through the last class of the day, and was suddenly shoved against the wall.

He cried out as he was held by his shirt. "NO! LEMME GO!" he yelled. Fear clouded his mind, flashbacks coming back from every direction. It was creeping up on him, and he felt so horrible. His stomach was lurching and his head hurt as it hit the wall as another boy punched him.

Remembering what Todoroki had told him earlier, he screamed his name. The boy punching him smirked. "Crying out for your boyfriend? Faggot!"

From across the school, Todoroki's friend heard the cry and tapped on Todoroki's shoulder in front of him. "I think you need to leave," he told the half-and-half. Upon hearing that, he raced out of the room, not caring what any teacher told him.

He couldn't push his legs fast enough, but he could follow the fain cries blasting through the halls. Rowan was all that was on his mind. He didn't care how he handled the situation, he needed to save Rowan.

And there the other boy was, bloody and hanging from the wall by another boy's fist. He saw red. "I suggest you put my friend down, right now, and this won't hurt. Understood?" The other boy's eyes widened at the sight of Todoroki.

"It's Shoto…" the boy mumbled, and dropped Rowan to run. Todoroki, once the other boy was out of sight, rushed to Rowan's aid.

"Oh gawd, sweetie. I'm sorry I was so late.

I'm sorry. Come on. I'll get you to the nurse's. Come on." He noticed Rowan's eyes rolling back into his head, and Todoroki saw deeper. "ROWAN TALK TO ME! Stay with me, please…" he cried, picking Rowan up in his arms and starting

to run. He needed Rowan to respond.

"I-I'm s-sorry…" Rowan was barely able to get out two didn't reply that time, just tried to run faster.

Rowan's eyes shut, plunging him into darkness.


	4. CH3 - Your Quirk Doesn't Define You

Todoroki jumped awake at the sound of Rowan sitting up. They'd been in Medical Girl's office for hours now, and it was passed being dark outside. He'd figured Rowan would be staying with him, since there really was no other place for him to go.

"W-Where…?" Todoroki rubbed at his eyes tiredly, that being the only decent sleep he'd gotten in weeks, despite it only being for a few hours.

"We're in the nurse's office. You got beat up. I saved you. What do you remember? How do you feel?"

"I remember getting punched repeatedly…

As for how I feel? Like someone just shot a brick out of a cannon and nailed me straight in the face." Rowan replied, collapsing back onto the bed.

Todoroki stood, wobbling a bit on his feet, and made his way over to Rowan's beside.

He could see the multiple places of bruising on his face, arms, and shoulders. He wished he could take the pain away.

Perhaps he could. "Would you mind if I brought you home, Rowan? You know, to help get you on your feet? I live alone, despite being so young, but I know how to live."

"I wouldn't want to intrude…" Rowan muttered.

The other boy smiled. "I promise you won't. The only other living thing I live with is a cat and fish, so you'll be fine," he told him, giving him a (fucking adorable and gay ass) smile while blushing. It would be nice to have some human company for a change.

"O-Okay…" The other boy replied. Todoroki offered a hand to Rowan for him to take.

Rowan reached for it tentatively, and helped Todo pull him up.

Todoroki opened the door, letting Rowan into his home and turning on the light.

"Gah, this is way better than outside. So dark and cold…." Rowan muttered.

Todoroki cocked his head. "If need be, I can turn the heat up. I usually keep it at about this temperature though. Lucy doesn't like too hot or too cold. Klein is a fish. His tank is regulated," Todoroki told him, leading him up the stairs. "After we get you settled, I can cook something for you, if you're hungry. Then you can shower and get some rest in. Sound good?"

"Yeah… You don't need to turn the temperature up, I'm like my own personal heater." Rowan replied. Todoroki smiled and nodded. He opened a door to the room next to his own, the guest room, and led Rowan inside.

"This is gonna be your room, or if you don't wanna be alone, we can set you up in my room. Get familiar, okay? I'll be right back,"

Todoroki told him, then leaving the room.

"O-Okie…" After a few seconds, a cat walked up to Rowan, and headbutt his leg purring. "Heheh… Good little kitty…"

The cat slipped between his legs, purring and weaving in and out. Rowan started to lose his balance trying to step around the cat, before tripping and landing on his back with a loud thump. "Oww…"

The other boy came back in then, carrying a few blankets, and dropped them when he saw Rowan on the ground. "Ro!" he cried, rushing over to help the other boy up. He quickly looked him over for any new injuries. "You gotta be more careful, Ro.."

"Your cat tripped me… How does it even move like that? It bends at weird angles and slips around… It's so confusing…."

Todo smiled, picking up his cat and petting her. "She's a bit different from other cats.

Say you're sorry, Lucy," Todoroki scolded, chuckling when the cat only meowed lazily and hopped out of his arms.

"Your cat is a meanie."

"Sassy," Todoroki corrected, smiling.

"A sassy meanie." Todoroki giggled cutely and handed Rowan a blanket.

"Make yourself at home while I run you a bath and cook you something. I'll call you for bath, okay?" he offered, kissing Rowan's head again and heading for the door. He was sorta expecting Rowan to want to be alone, but that wasn't the case.

"*flustered noises*" Rowan squealed, turned his head at the squeal.

"Would you prefer if I stayed here?" Usually, he didn't believe in love at first sight, but boy did he fall hard…

"U-Uh…. Yeah…" Half-and-half smiled, nodding. He sat down on the bed, patting the space next to him for Rowan to sit as well.

Rowan walked over, and sat next to Todoroki, blushing all the while. Todoroki smiled, wrapping an arm around the other boy. "You don't have to be so nervous. I don't bite(unless you want me to). Promise."

"W-What was that one part you muttered?" Rowan asked, blushing even more.

Todoroki shook his head, silently saying it was nothing, before going quiet again.

"This bed is really comfy. Way comfier than-" Rowan abruptly stopped paused.

"Come here," he said, pulling Rowan onto his lap and holding him close. "Talk to me, Ro."

"T-the lab…." Rowan muttered.

"I need you to breathe, honey," Todoroki said, beginning to take deep breaths to model for Rowan to follow.

"I-it was were I was born and raised…. And t-t-t…."

"Deep breaths, sweetie. Calm down. You're alright." Todoroki wrapped his arms tighter around Rowan, beginning to rock them back and forth like his mother had always done for him.

"T-they…. T-t-tortured me…. Injected me with random shit…. They gave me multiple quirks, and they fused into one…. I'm too afraid to use its unlocked form…" Todoroki rocked him still, brushing a hand through his hair to calm him down. He didn't want to make Rowan talk anymore. He just needed to be calm.

Instead of pushing him, he stood, still cradling Rowan. "How about we get you a warm bath to calm down, yes?" he asked in a calm, cool voice. His eyes were bright, soft, and caring, just wanting to nurture Rowan a much as he could.

"O-o-okay…." Todoroki nodded and carried

Rowan into the bathroom, where he set him down on the toilet seat and began to

run the hot water.

"I-I'm sorry…." Rowan muttered, looking away from Todoroki.

Todoroki sighed. "Don't be. We've all got our demons, Ro.." he said, hesitating with a pet name before dropping it and used Rowan's nickname.

"Well, what if I literally am a demon? One of the parts of my quirk is called Satan-Soul for a reason…"

"Quirks do not define us. I learned that long ago," he told him, dropping his head and stopping the water. "I'll step out so you can bathe, but if you'd like to keep talking, I will sit outside the door so we can, okay?"

"O-Okay…."

Stepping out of the bath, Rowan reached for a towel on the wall and called to

Todoroki through the door. "Yes, Rowan?"

"What kind of demons do you have, Todo?" Todoroki froze, tensing and curling in on himself. "I-If you don't mind me asking…."

A soft sad chuckle left the half-and-half's lips, and he curled in on himself further, holding back a tidal wave of tears. "People call me 'The Monster of UA'. I'm feared. Even my own family was afraid of me. See, my quirk is just called half and half. I can freeze and burn things with each of my hands, each having a different purpose. So many people are afraid of me. I don't use my powers outside of school anymore. I'm afraid to hurt somebody…." He replied back, sobs wrecking his body, causing him to fall to the floor, shaking violently, nauseas, and broken.

"Well, I don't think you're a monster. I think your quirk is really cool. Your enemies wouldn't see it coming, since quirks like that are so rare. If people call you a monster, their definition of monster is wrong, because you're anything but."

Todoroki didn't reply, only continued to sob on the ground, arms wrapped around himself. His quirk was out of control, burning one side and freezing the other. There was no way he would make it to class the next day, and even better, he knew he wouldn't be sleeping that night.

The bathroom door opened behind Todoroki, and suddenly, Rowan had wrapped the half-and-half hero-in-training in a tight hug, ignoring both the fire and the ice.

"I'm gonna just quote you here really quick, if you don't mind. Your quirk doesn't make you who you are. Just because you have a powerful quirk that's hard to control, doesn't make you a monster."

Todoroki screamed. "MAKE IT STOP!" At that point, he was unable to pull his own hands off of his body. It was hurting him so much. He didn't want this to happen.

Suddenly, Rowan's arms warmed up a bit, and the fire went out, and the ice shattered before evaporating. Todoroki stared in disbelief, still shaking. Rowan had saved him.

But damn it all if he still wasn't hurting.

His entire body was trembling dangerously, and self deprecating thoughts ran through his head non-stop.

"Hey Todoroki."

"W-What…"

Instead of saying anything else, Rowan turned Todoroki in his arms and fucking kissed him.

Todoroki froze, bringing Rowan closer and kissing him back. He didn't know what he was doing.

But he loved it.

The two had to separate after a few seconds to breath. Todoroki was panting, wanting so much more, but he wouldn't. Instead, he tackled Rowan to the floor, straddling him, and kissed him again.

Unable to fathom how to respond, Rowan only let it happen, wounding his hands deep in Todoroki's hair while their lips crashed together over and over again. Eventually, Todoroki pulled back, panting and staring at Rowan. "What the hell was that?" he spouted helplessly.

"How should I know? I'm just gay as goddamn hell." Todo only laughed, looking deep into Rowan's eyes.

"You know, I think I am too," he chuckled, still trying to catch his breath.

"Glad I could help you realize that." Rowan said, giggling.


	5. CH4 - Sickness

Todoroki's eyes flashed open for a moment as the sun came drowning through the window. He'd gone to sleep in Rowan's room, figuring he wouldn't want to be alone, and ultimately regretted sleeping without a pillow or anything to keep him comfortable. He rolled over to look at Rowan, who was still sleeping peacefully. He would have to call Bakugo or Deku to come pick Rowan up. He didn't feel like going into school at all, and especially with the accidental self inflicted injuries on his torso.

"Hhhhnnnngggg…. Uhh, Todo… why are you staring at me?" Rowan asked, his eyes fluttering open.

Todoroki startled at the sound of the other boy's voice and groaned, covering his ears. Migraine. Perfect. "I've gotta call Bakugo or Deku to come get you. I'm refusing to go in today, and you need to fall into schedule," he groaned, rolling over and attempting as pushing himself up off the ground.

"You okay? You don't look so hot. Wait, shit, now I'm not sure if I made a pun or not." Rowan said, getting up.

Todoroki whined, holding up his hand and bringing it down to try to tell Rowan to keep his voice down. The sound was driving him insane. "Migraine…" he whispered, lying back down. He didn't have the energy to get up, but he knew that if he wanted to at least be comfortable, he would have to push himself up to get to his own room, his own bed. "Ro...can you help me up? Slowly?"

"Yeah." Rowan whispered, picking up Todoroki bridal style as gently as he could. Todoroki shifted a bit in discomfort, but stayed mostly silent as Rowan carried him into his room. He winced when Rowan placed him on his bed, his sides aching. He needed fucking painmeds, or a massage, or something, but most of all, he needed to fucking sleep. He'd only gotten a couple of minutes of sleep that night, and he just wanted to sleep forever.

"You okay? I can go try to get you something if you want…." Rowan said. Todoroki groaned, reaching tentatively for his phone on the nightstand by his bed.

He opened his caller app and dialed Bakugo's number. Turning to Rowan, he said, "Just get yourself ready for school. I'll be okay. I promise. Go on. I'm calling Bakugo," Calmly, as if he weren't in excruciating pain.

"O-Okay…" Rowan whispered as he walked out. Bakugo answered the phone then.

"Shoto, it is too fucking early for you to be calling me. What the hell do you want?"

"I need you to come get the new kid from my place. I'm not coming in today."

"Fuckin hell….fine. I'll be there in an hour. You better have him ready by then or I will come up and slap you."

"Got it. I'll have him ready."

Todoroki hung up, rolling over in his bed. His energy was draining quickly from using his quirk. He was exhausted, and whatever energy he had was spent holding his phone to his face to talk to Bakugo.

"Uhm… I'm ready…" Rowan whispered from the other side of the door. Todoroki called for him to come in and did his best to sit up, ending up hunched over with the top half of his body between his legs that were spread out under the covers.

"You should sleep you know." Rowan said quietly as he walked in.

Todoroki grunted in response. He was surprisingly comfortable in his current position. "I will once you come through that door this afternoon and I know you're okay, yes?" he questioned, bringing his head up to stare at the smaller boy. He never really thought about it, but the other looked absolutely adorable in the school's uniform.

"O-Okay." Rowan whispered, smiled, opening his arms for Rowan, for a hug. Rowan hugged the half-and-half boy tightly, still blushing. "I think you're making me gayer." He whispered. Todoroki smirked. That was his intention.

"I called Bakugo. He'll be here in about an hour to get you. Why don't you come lay with me?" he offered, patting the space by him.

"Okie!" Rowan said, sitting down. "What's 1-A like? So far I've only met you and Momo."

"Well, everyone is insane. I can tell you that." Todoroki paused to bring Rowan closer to him. "Bakugo, my friend, and Deku, another one of my friends, are dating, and they spend every living moment by each other's side. They were really close as kids and turned into enemies during middle school, which was really Bakugo hiding his feelings for Deku. They're cool. Uh, Kirishima and Kaminari are alright. There's Uraraka. She's super chill. There's Iida, class rep. Uh, Momo is relaxing to talk to. Mina is a precious child. Tsuyu is a bit strange, but she is alright once you get to meet her. I don't really know anyone else, so that's all you have to worry about for now. Your teacher is Mr. Aizawa. He's the hero EraserHead. Oh! There's Mineta, too. He might try to hit on you," Todoroki explained, peppering Rowan's face and neck in small kisses.

"H-Hit on me?" Rowan asked, blushing even more.

Todoroki sighed, nodding. "He's a pervert. Tell him I own you."

"O-Okay… Though that kinda makes it sound like I'm your slave or something…" Rowan whispered, blushing more and more by the second.

"Shush. You're mine," He told Rowan, dropping an obnoxious sloppy kiss on his cheek.

"Y-Yeah…." Rowan replied, before the doorbell rang.

"TODOROKI!" Bakugo yelled from outside.

Todoroki groaned, letting go of his boyfriend and rubbing his eyes. "Bakugo's here, sweetie. Go meet him outside and he'll take you to school. Use his phone to call me if you need anything today, okay? I love you." Todoroki kissed and patted the other boy's head with a bright smile.

"O-Okie! Love you too!" Rowan said before hugging Todoroki and grabbing his bag. "You better sleep." With that, Rowan left, and opened the front door, trying to get rid of his blush.

Todoroki didn't sleep, only jolted back into reality when his front door opened some long hours later. "R-Rowan?" He was feeling even worse that he did that morning, and couldn't tell if he was burning up or freezing. His cheeks were deep pink, and his nose was running. "Is that you?"

"Yup!" Rowan said, opening the door. "You okay? You look sick." Todoroki groaned. The migraine from that morning had definitely not gone away.

He opened his arms with a pitiful look, just wanting to cuddle with his boyfriend over talking, since his throat felt like it was scrubbed down with sandpaper.

Rowan walked over and hugged Todoroki, smiling. "How do you make sadness and sickness look appealing? I'm too gay already, Todo." Rowan giggled.

Todoroki sighed, tackling Rowan to the bed and cuddling him close. "Mine…" he mumbled exhaustedly, his eyes falling shut quickly. They fluttered dangerously for a moment, before Todoroki gave in, falling asleep with a death grip on his boyfriend.

"Yup, all yours." Rowan said, kissing Todoroki's head before falling asleep as well; meeting class 1-A had tired him out immensely.


	6. CH5 - Night Terrors

Night terrors. They were something Todoroki always had.

He didn't wake up again until six that night, shooting out of bed, screaming, panting, and accidentally shooting an ice ray at his wall from his hand. His chest was heaving heavily, and he looked at the wall in horror as he saw what he did.

"Hhhnnnggg… Wha...? Why is it cold all of the sudden…" Rowan mumbled, his eyes opening ever so slightly.

Todoroki couldn't even reply, shaking violently and panting. "Ro…"

"What is it…? Oh…" Rowan said, his eyes opening. "Did you have a nightmare?" Todo nodded silently, curling up against Rowan again and shuddering against him. His skin was on fire, but he was shivering with all he had.

"You're okay… Calm down… Everything's alright…" Rowan whispered, his hug on Todoroki tightening. Todoroki only breathed out heavily, shaking still. He couldn't control the shivering. It was like it was the only thing his body could focus on.

"I love you…" Rowan said, kissing Todoroki's head. The other boy whined, curling up against Rowan without saying anything. He didn't want to talk, just wanted to be warm and cuddle.

"You're a dork." Rowan giggled.

Todoroki smiled, but groaned in displeasure when his stomach growled. "NOW?!" he snapped, every emotion hitting him at once.

"What is it?" Rowan asked, confused by the sudden outburst.

Todoroki groaned. "I'm fucking starving…" he groaned, burying his face in Rowan's chest and whining, shifting and starting to get extremely grumpy. He just wanted to sleep….

"Want me to get you something to eat?" Rowan asked.

Todoroki nodded silently, curling up under the covers like a little bug with a small huff. He didn't even care what he was going to get. He just wanted to eat then sleep….

"I'll have to be right back…" Rowan said. Todo groaned, handing Rowan his phone.

"Call. Don't leave."

"Who should I call?" Rowan asked, taking the phone from Todoroki.

"Uh….call the pizza place, then call Mr. Aizawa, okay, love?" he asked, sniffling and burying himself in the blanket.

"Why Mr. Aizawa?" Rowan asked as he dialed the pizza place.

"Gotta tell him why I wasn't in today, and probably won't be tomorrow."

"Oh. Okie." Rowan said, calling the pizza place. "Uhm, hello? Can I get uh… Todo? What kind do you want?"

"Pepperoni. And get some garlic knots."

"Pepperoni pizza please. Some garlic knots. You want anything to drink?"

"Uh...sprite. Helps my throat.."

"A Sprite and a root beer please. Delivery or pickup?"

"Delivery."

"Delivery please. Hey, what's the address? I didn't see anything on the house that said what it was." Rowan said.

"42 Deligate Drive,"

"42 Deligate Drive. Mhmm. Thanks. Bye." Rowan said before hanging up. "It'll be here in about 15-20 minutes."

"Thanks baby.." Todoroki wrapped his arms around Rowan a bit tighter, sneezing (like a kitten).

"You're adorable, you know that?" Rowan replied, kissing Todoroki's forehead.

The other boy shook his head, sneezing again and then wiping at his nose, completely forgetting that he had discarded his long sleeved shirt earlier.

"Well you are, ya dork. Also, you were right when you said Mineta might hit on me. Jesus christ he's a perverted fuck." Rowan deadpanned. Todoroki nodded, yawning and starting to fall asleep again.

"Night night. I'll wake you when the pizza gets here." Rowan said, seeing Todoroki falling asleep.


	7. CH6 - USJ

The entire place was in chaos. Students were fighting villains at each of the different sections, and in the center, that weird humanoid creature, 'Nomu', was attempting to kill Aizawa.

"What a lovely second day of school. Getting attacked by villains, watching your classmates fighting them, witnessing the attempt on your teacher's life, and not being able to do anything about it. Goddamn it…" Rowan muttered, watching the fight from the entrance of the USJ.

He saw a chunk of ice shoot out from the ground, hitting the Nomu, but not fazing it in the slightest. A larger spike jutted out, and this finally got the Nomu's attention. It turned to the hero-in-training attacking it, Todoroki, looking at him for a second, growling.

Todoroki could barely contain his anger towards the creature. It had hurt his friends, his family. Midoriya. Katsuki, Kirishima, all on the ground. Aizawa being beat to death.

He refused to stand by and watch it all happen. Refused.

The bird creature suddenly charged, and Todoroki barely blocked it with an ice wall, before a large black hand suddenly broke through it and grabbed him, pulling Todoroki back through, face to face with the creature.

"GET AWAY FROM HIM!" Rowan yelled, grabbing the arm of the Nomu, and wrestling Todoroki out of its grip.

"ROWAN NO!" Todoroki cried, managing to squirm free and punching the Nomu, shoving Rowan off, and beginning to shoot ice down it's throat with one hand, burning its brain with the other.

The creature threw Todoroki off of it, before turning around and punching Rowan straight in the gut with a deafening *CRACK*, sending the boy flying through a tree, with another loud crack.

Todoroki saw crimson.

He'd never been so angry in his life. HIs eyes glowed, and the flames and icicles shooting from his hands were going to take the creature down. He screamed, pinning it down and beginning to shoot it over and over again with all he had. He knew that there was some limit to this creature. And then he got an idea. "URARAKA, TAKE CARE OF ROWAN! BAKUGO, KIRISHIMA, DEKU, TAKE NOMU! I've got Hands On over there!" He figured that if the hand guy left, Nomu would leave with, and so that's what he acted on.

With the mist guy out of the way, under Bakugo's control, Todoroki launched himself for the main villain, pinning him down to the ground and shoving an ice ray directly through his chest. His skin was disintegrating, and it hurt like hell, but he wanted him dead. He would pay.

The man beneath him stopped moving, and Todoroki stopped for a breath, but he knew that this battle wasn't over. He looked over towards Deku and Kirishima, who were struggling but managing against Nomu. He looked over towards the rest of his friends, fighting off minor bad guys. He looked over towards Ochako, taking care of his boyfriend. He looked over towards Aizawa, nearly dead on the ground.

The bird creature suddenly sent both Kirishima & Izuku flying back, and charged at Todoroki. Before it could reach him, however, something as buff as the creature jumped in front and blocked it.

"You villains are the most deplorable people I've ever seen." The smoke drifted away, revealing All Might. "But that doesn't matter. Because I AM HERE!" The #1 Hero wasn't smiling as he ripped his tie off.

Todoroki was bleeding, his arm and right leg disintegrating, and he was out of breath, losing consciousness as he passed out on the ground behind All Might.

All Might and Nomu broke out into an all out fist fight, matching each others blows. "I've heard that you were made to fight me at 100%. So I'll just go 101%!" All Might exclaimed, beginning to break through the shock absorbtion. After a few more punches, All Might sent Nomu back, before swinging. "PLUS ULTRA!"

All Might sent Nomu flying through the roof and into the sky, never to be seen again.


	8. CH7: Aftermath

Todoroki's eyes flashed open quickly, and he sat up, crying out in pain from doing so. What happened? Where was he? What was going on?

"Calm down, child. You'll reopen your wounds!" Recovery Girl said, helping him lay back down gently. He winced, groaning.

"What happened? Where are Rowan and Bakugo and Kirishima and All Might and Mr. Aizawa and Deku?" He couldn't stop rambling. He was so panicked.

"Izuku, Kirishima, and Bakugo are all at home, resting, as well as your other classmates. Rowan & Aizawa are both in surgery at the Hosu Hospital." Recovery Girl explained. 'You need to calm down."

Todoroki's heart shattered. "S….Surgery…"

So many horrible things were running through his head, and in time, he began to sob heavily.

"Shh, shh, Rowan will be okay, as will Aizawa. It'll take a while, but they'll both make a full recovery. Rowan's left leg and arm were both shattered, as were two of his ribs. He wasn't hurt much other than that." Recovery Girl said, but the sobs kept coming. They wouldn't stop.

He missed his baby. He needed to know that he was going to be okay.

But for now, he needed to rest.

"Rowan…" he mumbled, eyes fluttering closed and tears filling his eyes again.

"He'll be okay, child. Now rest. You need it." Recovery Girl said, wiping the tears off of the half-and-half boy's cheeks.

With confidence in Recovery Girl, Todoroki allowed his eyes to fall shut, and sleep to overcome him.

"Hhhnnnggg… What happened… Todo…" Rowan said, his eyes opening. He was in a pure white room on a medical bed, with medical stations around him. He started having flashbacks due to the resemblance to Epsilon, but calmed himself down, thinking that there was no way he would end up at the lab after the USJ attack.

A doctor walked into the room, reading a clipboard. "Ah, I see you're awake. You just got out of surgery, and should make a full recovery. We're gonna send you back to Recovery Girl's office at UA in a little bit so she can do her magic, which should get you out of the casts. Is that good?"

"Mhmm…" Rowan hummed, before closing his eyes and falling back to sleep.

Todoroki woke up to loud clanging, opening his eyes and looking over to see Rowan being rolled into the room on a medical bed, with bandages and casts covering his libs, torso, and forehead.

Todoroki shot up, ignoring his body's screams to lie back, and rushed over with a cry of his boyfriend's name. "ROWAN! BABY!"

"Hhnnn…" Rowan groaned, his eyes opening slightly. "T-Todo…?"

"Rowan...sweetie it's me….It's Todo...I'm okay…" Todoroki was sobbing, and Recovery Girl was pulling at his arms to try to get him to lay down as he began to bleed once more.

"You need to lay back down! Your wounds are reopening!" Recovery Girl exclaimed.

"Hhhhnnnn… I'm s-sorry…" Rowan mumbled, before falling back to sleep.

"NO! ROWAN!" Todoroki screamed, reaching for his boyfriend as Recovery Girl pulled him back.

"He's okay Todoroki, he's just tired from the anesthesia. He needs to rest, and you do too." Recovery Girl said, pulling Todoroki back to his bed.

It was days before either of them woke, and Todoroki happened to be first.

His vision was cloudy and it hurt to open his eyes with the bright sunlight showing through the window. His entire being hurt, and all he wanted was his boyfriend.

"Hhhnnnn…" Speak of the devil (literally).

He turned his head weakly in the direction of the noise, smiling to be greeted with Rowan in the bed next to his own.

"Where…?" Rowan mumbled, his eyes fluttering open.

Todoroki, instead of saying anything, reached out for his boyfriend. "Ro…"

"Wha… T-Todo?" Rowan mumbled, trying to move, without success.

Todoroki shushed his boyfriend. "Don't worry sweetie. You're okay. You're gonna be okay…"

"Everything… h-hurt-ts… I-I can't move…" Rowan muttered, tears pricking at his eyes. Todoroki shushed him again, telling him the same thing, beginning to babble on, knowing that his voice usually calmed Rowan down.

He talked about the battle, about his family, about his friends, about his past, and on and on. Rowan looked calm by the end of it.

"What happened to that Nomu thing?" Rowan asked.

"All Might destroyed it. It tried to kill me…"

"I'LL BRING IT BACK FROM THE DEAD JUST TO KILL IT AGAIN IN THE MOST BRUTAL WAY IMAGINABLE!" Rowan growled.

"Rowan, be civil. And reasonable." Todoroki looked up at the ceiling, a sad smile on his face. "I love you Rowan. I don't know what I would do if you hadn't made it out…"

"Well don't think about that, because I did make it out. Just after suffering having two ribs broken and being thrown through a tree." Rowan sweatdropped.

"But you lived, darling."

"Exactly!" Rowan exclaimed. After a few minutes, Recovery Girl walked in.

"So you two are awake. Good. If you checked, all of your casts are gone, and you have minimal bandages. You've been asleep for 3 days." Recovery Girl said.

Todoroki could barely believe his ears, and as much as he wanted to stand and hug the shit out of his boyfriend, everything in his being told him to go back to sleep.

"You're both tired because I just used my quirk on you about an hour before you woke up. You might need to rest a little more before you have your energy back." The nurse explained before walking out of the room.

Todoroki smiled, rolling over carefully and yawning.

Rowan fell back to sleep in almost an instant, snoring lightly.

Todoroki smiled at him for a moment, staring. As tired as he was, his body wouldn't let him sleep,

This time, Rowan was the first one to wake up, due to having a nightmare. He jumped up slightly, breathing heavily, sweating, and crying. "T-Todo…"

Todoroki had stayed awake, and reached for Rowan's hand, holding it tight and warm. "Don't worry. I'm here, baby."

"T-T-The lab… Fire… Death…." Rowan muttered, sobbing.

"Shh, kitten. It's okay." He had no idea where the nickname had come from, but it felt right.

"Y-You were there…. That Nomu thing was there… It had killed All Might…. And I watched i-i-it…. K-k-k….." Rowan trailed off, his sobs getting louder.

"Don't think about that, sweetie. Can you come lay with me?" he asked, opening his arms for Rowan to cuddle.

Rowan got up and walked over to to Todoroki's bed, laying down and hugging him tightly.

Todoroki held him close, running his hands through his hair. "Just relax. I'm here now."

"I-I don't know w-what I'd-d do if you d-d-d…." Rowan trailed off again, crying into Todoroki's shirt. Todoroki held him, letting him cry it out in his chest, just petting his hair and letting it happen.

Rowan kept crying, shaking as his grip on Todoroki got tighter. "I-I'm so scared-d… I'm u-useless because I'm s-so scared of m-my damn quirk-k…" Rowan mumbled. Todoroki held him, though, not letting go as Rowan explained.

"You'll be okay, I promise."

"W-Will I though? I've only b-been here three days and-d I've already been p-put in the n-nurse's office twice…" Rowan sobbed.

Todoroki nodded, holding him close, petting his hair. He began to hum gently, a soft song that his mother used to sing for him.

Rowan's sobs began to quiet down, and his grip loosened a little. "That's it sweetie," his boyfriend mumbled, beginning to pepper kisses down his neck and on his shoulders, one of his hands roaming his back.

"I-I'm sorry…" Rowan mumbled, his sobs turning to little hiccups every now and then.

Todoroki smiled, continuing to litter kisses all over his smaller boyfriend's upper body.

Rowan began to blush, turning as red as Kirishima's hair. "*flustered noises*" Rowan squealed, giggling a little. Todoroki listened to the tiny noises his boyfriend made, and continued, enjoying the sounds.

Rowan's blush grew even more, and he kept squealing and giggling. Finally, his boyfriend stopped and nuzzled his neck. "I love you Rowan."

"Love you too." Rowan mumbled, nuzzling Todoroki's chest, still blushing.

"You're adorable. How about I carry you home? That sound good, little kitten?" Todoroki asked, a teasing tone to his voice as he whispered by Rowan's ear. He didn't miss when Rowan shivered.

"O-Okie… B-but I'm not adorable…" Rowan mumbled, his blush growing again.

Todoroki smiled. He stood from the bed after letting Rowan go and then scooped him up again, holding him. "You good like this?"

"Y-Yeah…" Rowan mumbled, blushing even more. Todoroki nodded and started running out the door, running down the streets, and running for him.

"C-Cold…" Rowan said, shivering. Todoroki stopped, a few streets away from his house, and removes his jacket, draping it over his boyfriend.

"Better?"

"Y-Yeah… But what-t about you?" Rowan said, looking up at Todoroki. Todoroki just smiled at him brightly before continuing to run. The cold surrounded him, but he beared it.

"A-Are we almost t-there?" Rowan asked. Todoroki nodded, and soon arrived at his doorstep, unlocking it and walking in, shivering. He set Rowan down and walked into the living room, lighting his fire place and lying down beside it after pulling a blanket from the couch.

"Warm…" Rowan mumbled, cuddling into the couch. Lying on the floor still, Todoroki shivered. Any slight change in temperature could throw him off, and the cold outside felt like he'd just been frozen to death. His body temperature was rising - slowly - and his mind was slowly coming back to him.

"Todo… Cuddles…" Rowan mumbled, blushing slightly. Hearing that, Rowan's boyfriend was quick to his feet, joining the smaller boy on the couch and pressing against him.

"Looove you~" Rowan hummed, hugging Todoroki. The other smiled, repeating the phrase and pressing closer against him. He was slowly warming up, the process a bit faster with his boyfriend there.

Rowan kissed Todoroki's head, hugging him tightly. "Mine…" Rowan muttered. Again, Todoroki repeated his boyfriend's word and yawned, snuggling closer.

"Mine indeed," he mumbled.

"Tired?" Rowan asked, smirking.

"Think so, love.." Todoroki whined, yawning again. He closed his eyes, huffing softly before burying his nose in the blanket and pillowing himself in the couch and his boyfriend. Though, as exhausted as he was, he couldn't bring himself to sleep. His mind was telling him to stay awake, a premonition feeling of a sort.

"I know you're trying not to sleep." Rowan said, poking Todoroki's cheek.

"It's not that. It's more a mental thing. I can't help it…"

"Hmm... " Rowan turned Todoroki around and kissed him, still maintaining the hug. Todoroki hummed, happily.

"Oh!" he squealed a bit, bringing his hands to Rowan's shoulders.

After a few seconds, they separated for breath, before Rowan kissed him again. Todoroki startled a bit, leaning back into it. He began to wonder if something was wrong. There was a lot of passion in the kiss that he hadn't expected in the slightest.

The two separated again, and Rowan was blushing. "Sorry if that was a bit forward…" The smaller boy apologized, looking away. Todoroki shook his head, kissing him again. He rolled over on the couch so he was sitting, pulling Rowan to sit in his lap. His right hand settled on the small boy's thigh, the other on the small of his back while they kissed.

He couldn't get enough.

Rowan's blush only grew, and he was practically a gay tomato. After they separated again, he was panting, trying to catch his breath. "*flustered gay tomato noises*" the boy squealed.

Todoroki stared up at his boyfriend sitting on his lap and smirked at him. There was a glint in his eyes, a glint that more was going through his head than he was letting on, but he wouldn't bring it up.

Rowan, instead of saying anything else, just kissed Todoroki instead, his arms hanging around the half-and-half boy's neck.

And gawd, did Todoroki enjoy every second of it.

The two of them fought for dominance over the other, and it was easy to see the Todoroki won, holding Rowan's body close to his own and completely taking over.

Rowan squealed, his blush defying the laws of physics (and anime) and somehow spreading even more.

Todoroki let go, smiling as he removed his shirt. He knew how Rowan would take that action, so he shook his head to let him know that that wasn't his plan.

Instead, his plan was to show Rowan that damage that had been done to his body over the years.

There were scars littered up and down his upper body, but there was one standing out in particular. There was one dark scar that stretched from the top of his right shoulder to the base of his belly button. He glanced down at himself, and then looked back up to meet Rowan's eyes.

The smaller boy looked absolutely perfect in the dull light of the fire, his eyes sparkling.

Rowan looked at the large scar, before kissing it. "You're still perfect to me." The smaller boy mumbled, blushing still. Todoroki let out a tiny sound from the kiss on his body, the sound coming out more as a moan than a squeal.

Rowan giggled, looking into Todoroki's eyes with a smirk. "Was that a moan~?" Rowan muttered, his smirk growing.

Todoroki flushed out, his entire face turning red. "Shut the hell up," he growled, but secretly, he wanted Rowan to continue to kiss him like that.

"Make me." Rowan said, kissing him shuddered, letting another small noise slip, though this one came out a more of a mewl. The kisses felt fantastic, and despite his mind's protest to tell Rowan to stop, his body completely disagreed, forcing his mouth to spout, "More, baby."

"Don't have to tell me twice." Rowan growled, kissing Todoroki repeatedly. The kisses being pressed to Todoroki's upper body were beginning to get to too much then he could handle, and he groaned a fair bit too loud, his back arching a bit off the couch.

"Rowan…" he moaned softly, covering his mouth after that. His eyes were clenched close, and his body was writhing uncontrollably.

"Yes, love?" Rowan asked, smirking again.

"Don't tease me, asshole," Todoroki growled, pulling Rowan down to completely attack his lips once more. His body was beginning to calm down a bit from the kisses planted to his chest, but he knew that had Rowan continued, he would have completely flown apart for him right there.

They separated again, both panting. "Teasing you is so fun though~" Rowan whispered.

Todoroki growled again, his eyes hungry and wanting in the dim light shining on him from the fire. "Go to sleep before you get me so riled up that I won't be able to control myself. You don't want that."

"Well now I'm not tired~" Rowan whispered again, smirking all the while.

Todoroki raised an eyebrow. Rowan had him cornered. How the hell was he gonna get out of this?

Well, his body had other plans, sucking nearly every ounce of energy from his body, causing it to fall limp. He looked up at his boyfriend with weak eyes, suddenly reminded of how tired he was. He shifted the two of them so that he was lying on the couch and his boyfriend was lying on his body, wrapped his arms around him, and yawned. "Night night time, baby.." he mumbled, closing his eyes. His head fell to the side, and he was out in seconds.

"Aww. Okie then, ni ni." Rowan whispered, kissing Todoroki's forehead before falling asleep as well.


	9. CH8 - During Class

The day actually turned out really boring, aside for Todoroki having to freeze and burn Mineta for hitting on his boyfriend.

It had been during homeroom, and nothing could have prepared Todoroki for the anger that came with Mineta hitting on his boyfriend.

"Hey Rowan!" Mineta said, walking up him.

"Uh, what is it Mineta?" Rowan replied, turning to the grape-themed hero-in-training.

"Could you hold something for me?" Mineta asked.

"Uh, what do you need me to hold?" Rowan replied, raising an eyebrow in confusion.

"My hand."

"*flustered noises*" Rowan squealed, blushing.

Todoroki's head turned at the question, and he sprinted across the room to Mineta, landing a punch square in his face. "MINE BITCH!" he yelled, pulling Rowan away from him on the ground.

"AH! Calm down Todo!" Rowan exclaimed.

"My boyfriend.." Todoroki mumbled, sitting down on a desk and pulling Rowan into his lap.

"All right class today-" Mr. Aizawa cut himself off, seeing Mineta on the ground, his face bruised, and Rowan sitting in Todoroki's lap, trying to cover his blushing face. "What."

Todoroki only smiled, pressing a kiss to Rowan's cheek before getting off the desk and going to sit at his own.

"What even happened here?" Mr. Aizawa asked.

"Mineta hit on Rowan and Todoroki punched him in the face for it." Tsuyu said bluntly, her finger on her chin.

"No one touches my boyfriend," Todoroki growled.

"He didn't even touch me…" Rowan mumbled, still trying to shrink out of everyone's gaze.

Todoroki smirked, putting his head down on the desk while Aizawa continued to talk.

"Aaanywaaay, I didn't sleep last night, so I'm sleeping now. Go meet All Might in Training Field B." Aizawa said before getting into his sleeping bag and falling asleep immediately.

Todoroki only smiled before turning to Bakugo. "So, we're training more today…."

"Oh hey, I'm actually gonna have to fight… Shit…" Rowan muttered.

"Yeah...Sadly…I'm sorry, love," Todoroki replied, smiling at him gently.

"It's fine… I know how to fight, I just don't like to." Rowan said, smiling back. "I'll be fine."

"Well, we might wanna go get into our hero outfits!" Deku said, standing up. Rowan snapped his fingers. One second, he was in the school uniform, the next, he was in his hero costume.

"Done." Rowan said, smirking.

Todoroki took a moment to gawk at his boyfriend. "Holy gawd…" he whispered, and then stood to get dressed, a deep blush on his face.

"Something wrong Todo?" Rowan's smirk only grew. Todoroki couldn't even answer, just stood in amazement as he stared at his boyfriend.

Finally, he snapped out of it and got dressed in his hero costume, a smirk on his face.

After the students got their hero costumes on (minus Deku, his still hasn't been fixed since the first training exercise), they walked out into the the training field to see All Might standing to two boxes, one marked "HEROES" and the other "VILLAINS".

"Welcome! Today, we will have another Heroes vs. Villains practice fight, but with a different setting. Now, it's about time we get to picking the teams." With that, another box came out of a hatch in the ground. "Since there are an odd number of students, one will have to sit out, but they have already been chosen. Izuku, you will be sitting out of this project due to you not having a costume. Now! Each of you come pick a piece of paper out of this box, and matching letters decide the teams."

Each student drew a slip of paper. Todoroki got team 'A' and Rowan got team 'C'. The students got with their partners. Todoroki and Mina were team A, Tooru and Tsuyu were team B, Rowan and Mineta were team C, Sero and Kirishima were team D, Bakugo and Kaminari were team E, Ochako and Iida were team F, Aoyama and Tokoyami were team G, Koda and Sato were team H, Ojiro and Jiro were team I, and finally, Shoji and Momo were team J.

"Now that all the teams are pick, now you'll see where your match is taking place!" All Might said, and the ground and buildings began to shift behind him, into a large cave. "One team will try to defend the bomb inside the cave, while the other tries to retrieve it. It works the exact same way as the last one, just with a different setting, basically. Let's see who'll go first… The Hero team will be Team F, and the Villains will be Team C!"

"Isn't that just like you?" Todoroki mumbled, dropping a kiss on Rowan's cheek. "Go get em, kitty!"

"O-Okay!" Rowan squealed, blushing. Using his speed, All Might brought Mineta and Rowan to the room with the 'bomb', whilst Iida and Ochako waited at the entrance. All Might and the other students went into the same room they used to observe the first practice exercise, with cameras set up around the cave. It was dark, giving both teams a disadvantage.

"Aaaand…. GO!" All Might exclaimed, and Iida and Ochako began their search of the cave, whilst Mineta and Rowan set up traps to stop them.

Rowan's orange eyes seemed to glow in the darkness, so you could see where he was on the cameras. He had hidden near the entrance, being perfectly quiet as Iida and Ochako ran past him. "Heh, I've already won."

Soon, yelling could be heard down the tunnel, as Iida and Ochako got stuck on a wall made of Mineta's sticky balls. They screamed some sort of thin paper was tied around them suddenly. They both turned their heads to see glowing orange eyes.

"Gotcha."

"AND THE VILLAIN TEAM WINS!" All Might exclaimed.

Todoroki smiled. He already knew his boyfriend's team would win. He knew him well enough for that. When the two returned back to the room, Todoroki wrapped the smaller boy in a hug. "Good job, baby!"

"It wasn't that much… I was at an advantage since I was the only one out of us who could see worth a damn…" Rowan mumbled, blushing.

"Congrats you two! Now, let's get onto the other matches!" All Might exclaimed.

After all the other matches, the group met at the entrance to the cave. The winners were teams A, B, C, E, and I.

"Congrats! All of you fought well, even if you didn't win! Now, normally we would talk about the matches and discuss mistakes and all that, but we're running behind today so we won't be able to do that. Now, go change back into your uniforms, and get to class, your English class starts in 5 minutes!" All Might said, and the students listened, heading over to the locker rooms.

Rowan did that trick where he snapped and somehow changed clothing, so he was done waaaay faster than anyone else, and stood outside the locker room, waiting for Todoroki.

Todoroki came out with just his pants and shoes on, showing off his upper body and then putting his shirt on once he knew Rowan had looked at him.

Rowan saw Todoroki and immediately started blushing, squealing like the gay dork he is. His older boyfriend smiled, fixing his shirt and tie before beginning to walk to class.

Rowan caught back up to him, still blushing. "W-What was that?!" Rowan asked.

"Huh?" Todoroki asked innocently. He wanted to tease Rowan for...call it...payback.

"When you walked out w-without your shirt, what w-was that?" Rowan rephrased.

"It was hot in the locker room," he shrugged, nonchalantly.

"A-Are you trying to t-tease me for last night-t?" Rowan asked, still blushing.

"What do you mean, my love?" his boyfriend asked, walking into their english class and sitting at his desk.

"You know what I mean!" Rowan whisper-yelled, sitting at his own desk.

Todoroki only smirked, leaving Rowan "riled up" (blushing and gay af) for the rest of class.


	10. CH9 - After Class

The second Todoroki and Rowan had walked inside the house, Rowan pushed Todoroki up against a wall and kissed him.

"Oh baby.." Todo moaned, holding Rowan closer and kissing back.

After a few seconds, they pulled away to breath. "This is why you don't tease me like that." Rowan growled before kissing him again.

Todoroki pulled away for a second to push Rowan against the wall, gaining dominance. "Just shut the fuck up already," he murmured, picking Rowan up and holding him like that to kiss him.

After the two pulled away again, Rowan smirked. "Make me, hun."

That was all Todoroki needed, letting Rowan go and lying down on the couch after removing his shirt. "Busy your mouth, won't you?" he asked, motioning at his chest.

Rowan just smirked. Instead of talking, he straddled Todoroki and did what he did last night, kissing his chest.

Todoroki moaned, not even caring about what would happen. "That's it...:"

Rowan kept doing what he was doing, smirking all the while. It didn't take long for Todoroki to start begging, and even longer for him to be close to his limit. "Ro…"

"What is it, hun~" Rowan was still smirking, but now with a small blush on his cheeks.

"If you keep doing that..I won't last." he panted, blushing deeply and chest heavy.

"You won't? Aww, I just wanted to tease you a bit longer~" Rowan giggled, his smirk and blush growing.

Todoroki breathed out heavily, his eyes fluttering. "Keep going, but if I fall apart, it's your fault."

"Is it now? Well maybe I like the fact I can do this to you~" Rowan replied.

"Please baby? Please keep going. Don't leave me like this…" Todoroki begged, eyes needy and hungry.

"Hmm… It's tempting…" Rowan said, smirking, a devilish gleam in his eye.

"Please...please...again…"

"What again? You're gonna have to speak up hun~" Rowan whispered in Todoroki's ear.

Todoroki whined. "PLEASE ROWAN JUST TOUCH ME!" He cried, looking up at Rowan with an innocent and adorable face.

"Aww~ You're just adorable~" Rowan whispered, booping Todoroki on the nose before kissing him again. Todoroki groaned, enjoying everything Rowan was doing.

"Yes…."

Rowan kept kissing him, blushing and still smirking. Second later, Todoroki was falling apart beneath his boyfriend, a loud groan drawing itself from his throat and the blush on his deepening.

"Having fun Todo~" Rowan whispered, his breath hot on Todoroki's ear. Todoroki shuddered, completely overwhelmed with pleasure, but he needed a break.

"No more...need to rest…."

"Do you now? But we just got to the good part…" Rowan shook his head, muttering a small "tomorrow…" while panting, his eyes fluttering shut. He was so tired all the sudden.

"I'll hold you to that~" Rowan whispered before getting up and going into the kitchen. "If you want something to eat, speak up!" Todoroki grunted loudly for Rowan to hear, before falling into a light nap.

"Pffft, dork." Rowan said.


	11. CH10 - PTSD & Fun

When Todoroki awoke, food was being placed on his bare lap, and he realized that he'd soiled his underwear and pants and that Rowan had changed him. Well fuck.

His boyfriend had cooked for him, though...Gawd he loved him..

"Wakie wakie, ya dork." Rowan said, booping Todoroki on the nose. Todoroki sat up, beginning to eat.

"Thank you, Rowan. It tastes amazing." He was still completely flustered and embarrassed from their earlier actions.

"Oh hey, now I'm not the only one constantly blushing." Rowan said, pointing to the blush on Todoroki's cheeks. The other boy blushed deeper, whining softly.

It was odd for Todoroki to fall into submissive moods like this, but not uncommon. He liked it.

"You're cute with a blush." Rowan said, hugging Todoroki from behind and kissing the top of his head.

The other boy groaned, leaning against his boyfriend as he ate, not wanting to be further embarrassed.

"Aww, is my little Todo embarrassed?" Rowan giggled, smirking. Todoroki whined, leaning against his boyfriend. Rowan was warm. Really warm.

"Dork." Rowan said. Todoroki smiled, finishing quickly and just cuddling against Rowan.

"So, anything you wanna do? It's only 5:30." Rowan asked, hugging Todoroki tightly.

Todoroki reached for his phone, turned on a soft song, stood, and offered a hand to his boyfriend. "Dance with me," he requested, smiling.

"I-I don't know how to dance... " Rowan said, blushing. "Epsilon didn't exactly think it was essential for a living weapon to learn how to dance…"

"Don't then. Let me teach you." Todoroki said, pulling Rowan up off the couch.

"O-o-okay then-n…" Rowan mumbled. He had reverted back to his no-confidence personality.

Todoroki smiled, taking both his hands. He placed Rowan's left on on his hip, and his right one on his shoulder, while he just wrapped his arms around Rowan's neck. "Sway your hips and step gently."

"O-Okay…" Rowan said, following Todoroki's watched Rowan's movement, and then moved his left foot back.

"Move your right foot forward when I move my left back," he told him, and then did it again so Rowan could move.

"Okie…" Rowan mumbled, continuing to follow his boyfriend's instructions, blushing. Todo moved his other foot back after, motioning for Rowan to do the same.

"T-This seems too easy…" Rowan mumbled, his blush growing.

"It is. Then, you just add to it as you go. Make the dance your own." Todoroki began moving a bit more.

"O-Oh." Rowan said, trying to keep up. Todo smiled.

"There ya go!"

Rowan was keeping up well, until he tripped up on his own feet and started to fall over. "Shit!"

Todoroki caught him, dipping him, looking deep into his eyes. "Hey gorgeous," he giggled.

"I-I'm not g-g-gorgerous…" Rowan mumbled, his blush spreading.

"You most definitely are," he mumbled, pressing a gentle kiss to Rowan's lips before pulling him up.

"N-n-no!" Rowan exclaimed.

Todoroki smiled, bringing his boyfriend into a hug. "Let's go for a walk, baby."

"O-Okie." Rowan agreed, hugging Todoroki back. Todo let him go and grabbed his coat from the coat hanger after shoving a pair of pants on, putting the jacket on and handing his spare to his boyfriend. It would be big on him..

"U-Uh Todoroki… It's a little big…" Rowan mumbled. The sleeves went past his wrists, almost reaching his fingertips.

Todoroki smiled, kissing the smaller boy's head. "It's cute, sweetie."

"*flustered smol gay noises*" Rowan squealed, blushing even more.

Todoroki grabbed his boyfriends hand and walked out the door, walking down the street.

"It's c-cold…" Rowan mumbled, shivering.

Todoroki smiled, opening his arms to carrying Rowan so he would be warmer. "Come here, baby."

"O-Okie…" Rowan murmured, letting Todoroki pick him up. Todoroki scooped him up, holding him close.

"This better, baby boy?" he asked, smiling and nuzzling him.

"Y-Yeah… It's a b-bit embarrassing though…" Rowan murmured snuggling into Todoroki's chest.

Todoroki shrugged and started walking. The street was homy, and the moon was starting to come out.

"It's p-pretty out!" Rowan exclaimed, his eyes shining in the light. Todoroki nodded and continued to walk, listening to the noises all around him.

"I wish it was always like this…" Rowan trailed off, staring at the night sky in awe. He hadn't seen anything like this before, since he was never allowed outside of the lab.

Todoroki smiled. "It can be. Now and forever."

"H-How?" Rowan asked. "Wouldn't stuff like clouds and other weather things stop that?"

Todoroki laughed. "Cutie…" He booped his nose and continued to walk.

"I-I'm not cute…" Rowan murmured. Todoroki only smiled.

"But seriously… How could it stay like this forever?"

"By you staying with me, baby. So we can be like this forever."

"*flustered gay noises*"

About two hours later, after walking for a while, Todoroki was growing tired, and began back for the house.

"Tired?" Rowan asked, looking up at his boyfriend. Todoroki nodded.

A bit later, they came to the house, and Todoroki set Rowan down upon entering the building. His body was cold, despite his coat, and he was shivering. He made a beeline for the kitchen to make himself some hot chocolate.

"Whatcha doing?" Rowan asked, laying on the couch.

Todoroki smiled over at him. "Hot chocolate. Want some?"

"YESH!" Suddenly Rowan was right next to Todoroki, a small cloud of dust around him.

Todoroki startled, nearly falling over. "JESUS!"

"Oh, shit, I forgot I could do that… Sorry!" Rowan said, blushing.

Todoroki smiled and hands Rowan a mug. "Here baby. Slowly."

"O-Okie.." Rowan mumbled, taking the mug and drinking a small sip.

Todoroki sipped at his, smiling. "I love hot chocolate."

"I-I've only ever had it once before and I love it… A nice shopkeeper gave me some when I was on the run from Epsilon…" Rowan said, sadness filling his voice as he looked down. "They killed him…"

Todoroki brought his boyfriend into a hug. "Don't worry honey...It's okay now."

"W-What if they come for me… W-what if they… K-k-k…" Rowan trailed off, tears threatening to fall from his eyes. Todoroki shushed him, holding him close.

"Sweet baby...don't worry. I'll protect you."

"THEY HAVE A CANNON THAT CAN WIPE YOU FROM EXISTENCE! HOW CAN YOU DEFEND FROM THAT?!" Rowan yelled, starting to cry.

Todoroki shushed him, holding him close. "I love you baby. I'll be here."

"B-B-But… What if…" Rowan sobbed. He was crying and shaking so hard that it was hard to speak and breathe.

Todoroki shushed him gently, beginning to rock him back and forth. "Sweet baby...It's okay...it's okay.."

"..." Rowan didn't say anything, instead he put his mug down, turning around and hugging Todoroki, crying into his chest. Todoroki held him, rocking him and kissing his head.

Rowan and Todoroki stayed like that for a few minutes, until Rowan's sobs began to quiet down. "That's a good boy," Todoroki murmurs, still holding him. "I love you baby."

"I love you too…" Rowan mumbled, still clinging to Todoroki.

"You're my good boy. My good baby boy...I love you…." Todoroki claimed, petting his baby's hair.

"I-I-I'm not that good…" Rowan replied. Todoroki shook his head.

"My good boy."

"Y-y-yours…" Rowan mumbled.

Todoroki smiled, pulling away and gazing at his boyfriend. "You're my baby. I'll always protect you."

"O-okie…" Rowan replied, blushing.

Todoroki smiled and kissed his cheek. "Sweet boi," he mumbled, beginning to run his fingers through Rowan's hair to try to calm him down.

"I-I'm sorry…" Rowan mumbled, his blush growing. Todoroki shook his head, smiling and nuzzling him.

"Let's go to bed, honey. That sound good?"

"Y-yeah…" Rowan boyfriend nodded and scooped the smaller boy up, carrying him to his room and lying him down on the left side of the bed, as he usually slept on the right side.

"Do you want something comfy to sleep in, little love?" Todoroki asked, feeling very nurturing and soft for his boyfriend.

"U-u-uhm s-sure…" Rowan said, his blush growing even more. Todoroki dug through his drawers and chucked a pair of sweatpants a long sleeve shirt at his boyfriend. He knew it would be long and big on him, but it would add to his adorableness.

Rowan did the finger snap trick again, so he was in the clothing Todoroki had tossed him, and the clothes he was wearing before were in his hands. Todoroki cooed at the cuteness of his boyfriend, gushing and a deep pink blush spreading on his cheeks.

Instead of allowing himself to look too long, he dug through his drawers, throwing on a pair of sweatpants and removing his shirt. He didn't like to sleep with a top on.

"I-It's a little big…" Just like the jacket, the shirt went to Rowan's fingertips, and the pants went all the way to his heels.

"It's fucking adorable, baby boy," Todoroki replied, crawling into bed and opening the blanket for Rowan to get in beside him. Rowan layed down, hugging Todoroki and blushing immensely. Todoroki smiled, holding his little boyfriend close and breathing out heavily. "Try to get some sleep, Rowan…" he mumbled, yawning into his hair and allowing his eyes to fall shut.

Rowan fell asleep almost instantly, snoring softly.


End file.
